


Us

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent!AU, babysehun, mamalu, papakris, parentkrishan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Krishan ve küçük bebişleri Sehun *-*





	Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366300) by Tirahan. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Saat neredeyse gece yarısı olmuştu. Odadaki iki aşk kuşu, Yifan ve Luhan birbirine sarılarak oturuyordu. Bu sarılmak için en iyi zamanlarıydı çünkü ortam çok sessiz ve huzurluydu. Hiç ses seda yoktu. Evli çiftin beraber vakit geçirmesi için mükemmel bir zamandı. Çift mutlu bir şekilde sohbet ederken uzun olan sevimli kocasını kendisine çekerek yüzünü kavradı. Sevimli olan dudaklarını kışkırtıcı bir biçimde büzerek ona karşılık verdi. Yifan onu öpmesi için ikna etmeye çalışarak eşinin dudaklarını yumuşakça okşarken sırıtıyordu. Dudakları neredeyse buluşacaktı. Neredeyse…Ta ki…

“ANNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” küçük bir ses duyuldu.

Tatlı anları bozulmuştu. “Boşver onu.” Yifan dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“Nasıl boşverebilirim? Zavallı bebeğim.” Luhan dudaklarını bükerek söyledi.

“Hayır.” Uzun olan sertçe söyledi. Şahin gözleri, sert suratı ve kızmış ifadesiyle çok korkutucu görünüyordu. Kim korkmazdı ki? Meşgul programını bitirip yeni gelmişti. Son zamanlarda sevimli kocasıyla çok az zaman geçirebiliyordu. Evdeyken de kocasının tek oğullarıyla oynadığını görüyordu sadece. O da ilgi istiyordu. Evet, kulağa çocuksu geliyordu ama istiyordu. Küçük çocuk 3 yıl önce evlerine adım attığından beri, Luhan’la beraber geçirdikleri zamanlar bir elin parmaklarını geçmezdi. “Tabi yalnızım. Yalnız, yalnız, yalnız.” Durmadan tekrarlıyordu. Küçük çocuk babasının planlarını mahvetmeye ve şımartılmaya bayılıyordu.

“Ne yalnızı Yifan?” kısa olan sordu. “Yifaaaaan???” uzun olan boşluğa dalıp ona cevap vermeyince elini yüzünün önünde sallayarak dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı. “Gidip Sehunnie’ye bakacağım, tamam mı?” diyerek ayağa kalktı.

Ancak Yifan bileğinden tutarak onu yatağa bastırmıştı. “Gitme. Birazcık onu yalnız bırakamaz mısın?”

Luhan kıkırdadıktan sonra konuştu. “Yifan~~ Haydi ama… Bizim minik geyiğimiz ve ejderhamıza böyle davranma.”

Yifan homurdandı. “Kimin umurunda?! Seninle vakit geçirebileceğim tek zaman bu! Bana birazcık bile acımıyor musun? Tüm gününü onunla geçiriyorsun? Şimdi benim zamanım.”

Luhan, Yifan’ın sevimliliğine dayanamayıp gülmeye başladı çünkü Yifan dudak bükerek konuştuğu için şu anda çocuk gibi görünüyordu. Bu onun çok nadir bir yönüydü. “Oğlumuzu kıskandığını söyleme sakın.”

Uzun olan iç çekti. “Ya kıskandığımı söylersem?”

Luhan gülümsedi. “Awww Yifan! Çok tatlısın. Kıskanma ama o daha küçücük bir çocuk. Kocacığımdan daha fazla ilgiye ihtiyacı var.”

Yifan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ben sevimli değilim. Evet ya, zaten hepsini alıyorken daha fazla ilgiye ihtiyacı var. Ama yine de sürekli ‘anneeeee, kurabiye istiyorum’ diye bağırıyor!! Ancak daha sonra yemek istemiyor ve sana sarılıyor.” Sehun’u taklit ediyordu. “Senin ilgini kendisinde toplamayı çok seviyor, hıh! Bizim anlarımızı mahvetmeye bayılıyor!”

Luhan kocasının yanağını sıktırdı. “Awww onu kıskanıyorsun sen?” kıkırdadı.

“ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” küçük ses yeniden tüm evde yankılandı. Küçük Sehunnie bu sefer daha yüksek sesle sızlanıyordu.

“Yifan, bak. Sehun’un bana ihtiyacı var o yüzden onu kontrol etmeme izin ver, tamam mı? Benim zavallı minik oğlum.” Üzgün suratıyla sızlanıyordu.

“Oh, Wu Luhan. Bana o yüzünü gösterme hiç.” Bu Yifan’ın en zayıf noktasıydı: hayatının aşkının üzgün suratı.

 _‘Lütfen işe yarasın, haydi göreyim seni Luhan. Daha fazla üzgünmüş gibi görün!!! Ona kaybettir!’_ Luhan üzgün görünmeye çabalarken içinden bunları geçiriyordu.

Yifan kısa olana bakarak iç çekti. “Tamam, bu sefer izin veriyorum.”

Luhan cıvıldadı. “Teşekkürler kocacığım!!!” Yifan’ın yanağını öptükten sonra yatak odalarından çıktı. “Başardım! Yaşasın!!” utanmazca sırıtarak Sehun’un odasına gitti.

“Kahretsin!” Yifan’ın dudaklarından dökülmüştü. “Yarın sabah yürüyemediğinden emin olacağım Luhan. Bekle ve gör. Bundan sonra Sehun’un odasına yürüyemeyeceksin. Topallamanın çok kötü olmasını sağlayacağım, sonra da Sehun’a ben bakacağım. Bekle, bu iyi bir fikir, değil mi? Baba ve oğul bağlanma zamanımız olur. Sehun’a acı çektireceğim.” Kendi kendine mırıldanarak şeytani bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Aferin bana.”

*****

“Sehunnie!! Annen geliyor~” Sehun annesinin sesini duyar duymaz sızlanmayı ve ağlamayı bırakmıştı. Luhan küçük çocuğun odasına girdi. Oda maviye boyanmıştı; Sehun’u sütle beslerken Luhan’ın oturacağı bir koltuk, masa, pelüş ve oyuncaklar, gardırop ve beyaz bir beşik vardı. “Bebeğim? Anne burada!” yavaşça Sehun’a yaklaştı. Zavallı miniğin gözleri ve burnu kızarmıştı. Sehun çok açık tenli olduğu için çok belli oluyordu. “Awww bebeğim. Şu haline bir bak! Zavallı bebeğim, annen çok üzgün. Yüzüne bir bak! Annen daha önce gelseydi böyle olmazdı, hepsi babanın suçu.” Luhan biraz dramatik davranıyordu. Küçük çocuğu kucağına aldı. “Neden ağladın bebeğim? Bir sorun mu var?”

Sehun başını Luhan’ın omzuna yasladı. “Süüüütt.” Diye sızlandı.

“Ahh, annen şimdi anladı. Anladım. Süt istiyorsun, huh?” çocuğun sırtını okşayarak söyledi ve Sehun başını salladı.

*

Yifan, Luhan’ın neden uzun süredir gelmediğini merak etmeye başlamıştı. Hâlbuki diğeri hemen geleceğini söylemişti. Telefonunu alıp gezinmeye başladı. O sırada Luhan omzunda Sehun’la beraber odaya dönmüştü. Yifan telefonunu yatağa bırakıp kalkacakken Sehun ve Luhan’ı fark etmişti. “Offf yine mi ya…” inledi.

Yaklaşınca Luhan, Sehun’u yatağa bıraktı. “Ona bir süre bakmalısın. Ben sütünü hazırlayacağım.” Kendisine sertçe bakan Yifan’a masumca gülümsedi. “Onu sakın ağlatma. Eğer ağlatırsan, çükünü parçalara ayırırım. Planlarını biliyorum kocacığım.” Yifan’ın kulağına fısıldadıktan sonra doğruldu ve devam etti. “Ahhh. Bu arada, bu gece bizimle uyumasına izin ver lütfen!” göz kırptı ve odadan çıktı.

Yifan sinirlerini kontrol etmek için çok çaba harcamıştı. “Sakin ol, sakin ol, nefes al, derin nefes al Yifan.” Kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu. Daha sonra yüzünü bebeğine çevirdi. “Annene ne yaptın?”

Aldığı tek cevap Sehun’un masum gülümsemesiydi. Yifan gözlerini bir kez daha kapattı ve çocuğun önünde küfretmemek için kendini tuttu. “İntikam alacağım, görürsün. Sana acı çektireceğim.” Mırıldandığında yeniden Sehun’un masum gülümsemesini cevap olarak almıştı.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Ve Yifan çığlık atmaya başladı.

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
